Les étoiles sont partout les mêmes
by xechada
Summary: Un garçon est allongé sur un toit et se remémore de bons et de mauvais souvenirs. Il se sent mal, son amant lui manque. Je sais, c'est nul comme résumer, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux.


Auteure : Xechada

Genre : romance

Couple : Shika/Kiba

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, comme si j'avais les moyens de me les payer, peut-être que je pourrais essayer de les emprunter. Tatsuki est à moi, c'est tout.

**Les étoiles sont partout les mêmes**

Il est allongé sur le toit de leur immeuble et observe les étoiles. Il tend la main et tente de les saisir, bien qu'il sache que c'est inutile. Il repose sa main sous sa tête en soupirant. Un bruit se fait entendre à ses côtés et une masse vient se blottir contre lui.

- À toi aussi il te manque. Pas vrai ?

Pour toute réponse la forme émit un grognement. Il rit doucement à cette réponse tout en laissant sa main voguer à son aise sur son compagnon.

_- Ça fait un mois qu'il est parti. Bon sang, mais dans combien de temps il revient ?_

C'est fou à quel point il peut lui manquer. Des souvenirs de lui reviennent à son esprit, comme autant de moments de bonheur. Leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser et la première fois qu'il lui a dit qu'il l'aime. D'ailleurs, jamais l'autre ne lui a dit en retour, à chaque fois qu'il lui dit, tout ce qu'il a en retour c'est ce regard qui le fait frissonner. Un regard tellement sérieux, mais avec cette lueur indescriptible au fond de ses beaux yeux bruns. Il est là, à espérer désespérément le retour de celui qu'il aime, sans être sûr que ses sentiments sont réciproques. Au fond de lui, il sent que c'est le cas, mais dans les faits, tout joue en sa défaveur.

Premièrement, jamais il ne lui a dit qu'il l'aime, ce qui est, en soi, très révélateur. Deuxièmement, il est dans ses responsabilités d'avoir des héritiers, ou au moins un, pour continuer le nom de son clan et transmettre sa technique héréditaire. Chose très difficile à faire entre deux hommes. Troisièmement, il lui a déjà dit que son but était de faire quelques trucs de ninja, de se marier, d'avoir des enfants et puis de se retirer pour profiter tranquillement de ses vieux jours. Déjà que sur le plan du travail, les choses sont loin de se passer aussi simplement qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il doute que son amant soit prêt à renoncer à ses rêves d'avoir une famille.

Quatrièmement, le fait le plus évident qui prouve qu'il ne le voit que comme un amant plutôt que comme un amoureux, c'est qu'il a une petite amie. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui donne la nausée. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, tous les avaient félicités en leur disant que depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour c'était grand temps qu'ils se décident. Tous sauf lui. Il s'était senti blessé et trahi de voir son amant au bras de cette poufiasse blonde. Alors, au lieu de les féliciter, il s'était moqué d'eux en leur disant que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Tous les autres lui avaient dit de se taire, qu'il ne comprenait rien à l'amour. La bonne blague! C'est justement parce qu'il connait l'amour beaucoup mieux que la plupart d'entre eux qu'il réagissait ainsi. Par contre, lorsqu'il a vue la tristesse dans _ses_ yeux, il s'est arrêté, se rendant compte du mal qu'il lui faisait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi ainsi et était furieux de se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu la partie. Jamais ce ne sera lui qui se blottira dans ses bras lors des soirées entre amis ou qui pourra l'embrasser sans crainte de se faire surprendre. La vie est parfois bien injuste.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne peut confier ses doutes à personne. Étant donné que pratiquement personne n'est au courant de leur relation, il ne peut pas vraiment aller se plaindre à leurs amis. Il a déjà essayé de raconter ses états d'âme à sa famille, mais ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi il se prend la tête avec si peu. C'est évident qu'ils ne se mettent pas à sa place. En dehors de sa famille, il n'y a que quatre personnes au courant, se sont les seules à avoir émis quelques réserves face au nouveau couple. Par contre, il ne peut pas plus se confier à eux, car il y en a deux qui sont justement partit en mission avec lui et que le troisième est le meilleur ami de son amant, pas le sien. Qu'en à son propre meilleur ami, il ne sait pas vraiment comment lui remonter le moral, étant donné que les chances que ce genre de situation lui arrive son minime. Cette situation le désespère au plus au point.

- Je devrais peut-être abandonner et le lui laisser ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

Il tourne la tête vers son compagnon et le voit le regarder avec l'air de dire : C'est ça ! Comme si tu en étais capable !

Un nouveau soupir se fait entendre. Abandonner ! Elle était bonne celle-là. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers lui, jamais il n'arriverait à passer à autre chose et il y a aussi le fait que ce n'est pas digne d'un ninja. En plus, malgré tout ses malheurs, les moments qu'il a passé avec lui resteront longtemps ses meilleurs souvenirs. Il s'est rarement senti aussi proche de quelqu'un, quelques mots ou un regard suffisent pour qu'ils se comprennent. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler ou de s'embrasser pour passer un bon moment ensemble. Simplement d'être l'un près de l'autre, à n'avoir qu'à tendre la main pour toucher l'autre et se rassurer de sa présence. Rester allongé des heures sans rien faire est une activité difficile pour lui, mais pour contempler le visage de celui qu'il aime, il peut le faire sans problème. Inconsciemment son visage se tourne vers le vide à coté de lui et il tend sa main dans l'espoir vain de sentir sa présence. Bien entendu il n'y a personne.

Lorsqu'il le sert dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrasse, il a l'impression que tout ses problèmes n'existent pas, il oublie tout ce qui n'est pas eux. Et lorsqu'ils font l'amour, il se sent tellement aimé, comme s'il est ce qu'il y a de plus important à ses yeux. Il est si tendre et attentionné avec lui, ça ne peu pas être que de la comédie. Il se rappel très bien la première nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble.

Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'il avait dit à son ami qu'il lui plaisait et il n'avait pas encore eu la moindre réponse. Il en était venu à la conclusion que se n'était pas réciproque et qu'il devait essayer de l'oublier. Ce soir-là, c'est lui qui est venu le voir. Il lui a dit de n'avoir jamais été attiré en particulier par une fille ou un garçon, qu'il était curieux et voulait savoir une fois pour toute. Après une certaine hésitation il l'avait laissé entrer, même s'il s'était senti un peu blessé qu'il vienne juste pour ça. Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur, celui qu'il aimait ne voulait qu'une histoire sans lendemain, alors que lui en voulait plus. Il avait accepté malgré tout, il voulait le tenir dans ses bras au moins une nuit, même si par la suite il devait être condamné à le regarder de loin. Bien qu'au début ils aient été maladroit, ils ont rapidement prit de l'assurance l'un envers l'autre et leur première nuit fut bien au dessus de leurs attentes. Elle restera dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

Suite à cette nuit-là, d'autres se sont rajoutées et ce qui ne devait être qu'une histoire d'un soir, devint rapidement une relation d'une grande complicité. Pour se facilité les choses, ils sont même devenu colocataires, ils ont qu'en même dû prendre un appartement avec deux chambres pour ne pas attirer l'attention. C'est plus simple comme ça, ça devenait pénible à la longue d'attendre que toute la maison soit endormie pour se faufiler dans la maison de l'autre et se lever à l'aurore pour rentrer chez soi. Il n'est pas question d'amour entre eux, simplement d'une grande amitié et d'une forte attirance physique, enfin pour l'un d'entre eux. Tout le problème est là, lui veut beaucoup plus, mais n'ose pas le dire de peur de perdre son amant, que celui-ci le quitte car il le trouve trop exigent. Il veut pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser devant tout le monde, en particulier devant cette idiote qui lui sert de copine, il ne veut plus se cacher, il veut tout simplement être libre d'aimer. C'est si simple en théorie et pourtant si difficile en pratique. Le jeune homme lâche un nouveau soupir et se redresse en position assise, malgré les protestations de son compagnon mécontent de perdre son oreiller.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il pense à nous là où il est ? À moins qu'il soit trop occupé ou qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

À cette pensée, sa gorge se sert et il déglutit difficilement, il n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

- Il faudra que je demande à Tsunade-sama si elle a reçu des nouvelles.

Aucune réponse ne se fait entendre et de toute façon il n'en attendait pas vraiment. Il regarde de nouveau les étoiles, ça le détend et un tendre sourire apparait sur son visage. Il se rappel un soir où ils étaient tout les deux allongés sur ce même toit.

FLASH BACK

(POV inconnu)

On était tout les deux allongés sur le toit, gardant notre distance l'un de l'autre. Ça faisait une semaine qu'on ne se parlait presque plus. Une semaine qu'il sortait avec Temari. Ce soir-là j'avais particulièrement envie de pleurer. Je sentais que la rupture était proche et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour empêcher qu'elle n'arrive. La meilleure idée que j'avais eue était de l'éviter, mais ce fameux soir il m'a forcé à rester avec lui. J'attendais donc avec fatalisme qu'il me dise que tout était fini.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites?

- Ben j'en sais rien. T'as qu'à choisir entre a) Des extra-terrestres m'ont fait un lavage de cerveau b) Je suis un ninja qui a pris l'apparence de ton amant pour infiltrer le village c) J'ai décidé de devenir moine et de faire abstinence d) Je me suis trouvé quelqu'un d'autre e) Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, c'est-à-dire Temari.

- Je crois que je vais dire e).

- Bonne réponse!!! Félicitation t'as gagné de te faire bouder par ton amant.

On avait rien dit pendant un moment. Moi fulminant sur la situation et lui réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Après des minutes, qui m'ont semblées des heures, il ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

- Galère.

- …

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Ben tu l'as fait qu'en même.

- Ça ne change rien entre nous ce que je fais avec elle. De toute façon on n'est pas un couple, on est juste amant.

Ses paroles me font mal, mais ce qui est le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors laisse-moi partir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens à me retenir. Tu sais que moi je t'aime, mets toi un peu à ma place.

- Parce que justement je ne veux pas que ça change entre nous, je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

- Mais les choses vont nécessairement changer!

- Pourquoi ça?

Et ça se dit un génie! À ce moment là, je me suis réellement demandé s'il ne se foutait pas de ma gueule. Par contre, en voyant son regard, je me suis mis à douter de moi.

- Tout simplement parce que toi tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de comparer et que moi, je vais passer mon temps à me demander quand est-ce que tu vas en avoir assez de moi. En plus, maintenant elle ne se gêne pas pour entrer et sortir comme elle veut de l'appart. Imagine qu'elle nous surprend, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

- Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de comparer. De toute façon, je trouve que la différence entre le faire avec un garçon et une fille est trop grande pour ça. Certains ont des préférences, mais pas moi. Les deux situations m'apportent des choses différentes et c'est pour ça que j'ai choisit d'avoir aussi une petite-amie.

Mon cœur se serre. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire?

- Tu l'avais déjà fait avec elle avant que vous ne soyez ensemble?

- Oui.

- Et tu as aimé?

- Tu crois que je lui aurais demandé de sortir avec moi si ce n'était pas le cas?

- Non.

J'ai détourné le regard, ne supportant plus de le voir. Il y a aussi le fait que je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer. C'est plus fort que moi, mon cœur me faisait tellement mal, j'aurais voulu mourir à ce moment là. Tout à coup je sentis deux bras m'enlacer. Dans l'état où j'étais, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il avait relâché sa technique et s'était approché de moi. Je suis vraiment pathétique comme ninja.

- Faut pas pleurer à cause de ça.

- Facile à dire.

- Puisque je te dis que je n'ai aucune intention de te quitter.

- Tu le penses maintenant, mais ça va durer combien de temps?

- J'aimerais te dire toute la vie, mais personne ne sait ce genre de choses, je préfère vivre dans le présent et me foutre quelque peu de l'avenir.

- J'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant, mais c'est difficile.

- Je vais t'y aider, ais confiance en moi.

Il m'avait embrassé à ce moment-là et j'ai tout de suite mis mes malheurs de coté. Goûtant le moment présent et oubliant l'avenir. C'est fou l'effet qu'il peut avoir sur moi. On est resté un long moment comme ça, à se câliner et s'embrasser. Malheureusement, il fallait bien qu'on se décide à rentrer. Lorsqu'on s'est levé, il s'est rendu compte que j'étais toujours inquiet.

- Un problème?

- J'ai une mission plutôt dangereuse demain et elle risque de durer un bon moment. J'ai certaines appréhensions à m'éloigner de toi si longtemps, surtout avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment.

- Il ne faut plus y pensée.

- Je sais, mais tu vas me manquer.

- Si jamais on se retrouve séparé à cause d'une mission ou pour n'importe quels raisons, où que l'on soit, il nous suffira de regarder les étoiles. Puisqu'elles sont partout les mêmes, se sera un peu comme si on les regardait ensemble.

À ce moment là, on avait relevé la tête pour regarder le ciel au dessus de nous. Après, je me suis retourné vers lui en souriant, totalement rassuré.

FIN FLASH BACK

Il n'avait pus s'empêcher de murmurer les paroles que son amant lui avait dit ce soir-là. C'est surtout ces deux phrases qui l'aide à patienter et qui lui font garder confiance en ses sentiments. Il est presque sûr que jamais son amant n'a dit une chose pareille à cette fille. Un point en sa faveur à lui. Il regarde sa montre et soupir. Il faut qu'il se lève tôt le lendemain pour une mission. Il s'étire et se remet sur les pieds, puis s'avance vers le rebord du toit.

- Aller vient Akamaru. Il est temps d'aller se coucher.

Le chien ninja se lève à son tour en aboyant et rejoint son maître. Celui-ci s'arrête sur le bord du toit et lève une dernière fois les yeux vers le ciel.

- Bonne nuit, mon amour.

Puis il disparait dans la nuit suivie de son chien

*********

Au même moment dans un pays éloigné, un autre jeune homme, qui regardait lui aussi les étoiles, éternue. Ses deux compagnons tournent leur visage vers lui.

- Ça va Shikamaru ?

- Oui, ne vous faite pas de souci pour moi.

- On dit que lorsqu'on éternue, ça signifie que quelqu'un parle de nous ou pense très fort à nous.

Il ne répond rien et se contente de regarder la jeune femme d'un air à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne croit pas à ces histoires. Après l'avoir observé un moment, Sasuke et Tatsuki se remettent à leur occupation respective. Ses yeux se reportent sur les étoiles dans le ciel et un doux sourire nait sur ses lèvres. Si cette vieille légende est vrai, vue l'heure qu'il est, une seule personne peut encore penser à lui.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi mon bel amour, murmura-t-il.

**Fin**

**Il s'agit de la toute première fic que j'ai écrit. J'ai hésité un moment avant de la poster et j'ai réécrit une grande partie. À la base tout le flash back était inexistant. Si vous ne comprenez pas tout, comme par exemple qui est Tatsuki, c'est normal. Lorsque je l'ai écrite, je voyais cette scène dans une fic que j'ai l'intention d'écrire, mis que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps. Suffit juste de se dire qu'il s'agit d'une kunoichi qui est en mission avec eux. Sur ce laissez moi un tas de review, enfin si vous voulez bien.**

Kiba : Ça fait lourd comme paragraphe de fin.

Moi : La ferme.

Kiba : Non mais, c'est vrai. Tu peux pas faire simple?

Moi : Si tu continus comme ça je te fais tomber du toit et te briser la nuque.

Kiba : …

Moi : C'est mieux.

Shika : Il a pas grand-chose à craindre.

Moi : Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu m'en crois incapable?

Shika : Non, mais si tu le fais, je vais me retrouver définitivement avec Temari et je sais que tu détesterais ça.

Moi : … Pas idiot.


End file.
